Where There's Smoke Outtakes
by NJNYTwiGals
Summary: Outtakes from our story Where There's Smoke


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is an outtake we wrote for two of our readers, Swino16 and ChiTwiGal, for The Fandom Gives Back auction. We want to thank them both for their donations to such a wonderful cause. You can all thank them for the hot subject matter of this outtake. They let us know what they wanted…and we happily obliged. Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**I'm riding in your car, you turn on the radio.**  
**Your pullin' me close, I just say no.**  
**I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar.**  
**'Cause when we kiss, ooh, fire.**

**Hot kisses like fire. I like what you're doing now, fire.**  
**Fill me up with fire, touching me burning me with fire.**

**_Fire ~_ Pointer Sisters**

* * *

***EPOV***

It had been a little over a month since we returned from Chicago. Things with Bella and I were solid, and even though Chicago had been an emotionally draining trip, it had really been what I needed…what _we _needed.

It not only gave me the closure that I had avoided, but clearly needed, it also allowed me to see what kind of person Bella really was. Someone that would fly halfway across the country to support the guy she was dating in saying goodbye to an old love was an amazing type of woman. I always knew she was special…that just cemented it in my eyes.

Now that I was back home I had been working some crazy hours. On top of my regular schedule, I had also picked up some overtime, covering for other guys to make up for the shifts that had been covered for me while I was away.

Bella and I still managed to spend a lot of time together though. She would often come down to the firehouse for dinner or just to watch TV with us at night in between alarms. Sometimes, if the call was a small fire, and Bella didn't have to work the next day, she would stay at the station and wait for me to return. She wasn't the only girlfriend or wife to do it, so she usually had company while we were out. Of course, I would have preferred to spend alone time with her at home, but beggars can't be choosers, and I would take whatever time I could get with her until my schedule slowed down to normal.

It was now a Friday night and since Emmett and I had the rare night off together, we decided to host a poker night at our place. We invited some of our co-workers who also had the night off, and Jasper invited a few of the male teachers he worked with.

The girls were over at Rosalie's house for a candle party. I had looked at Bella like she had three heads when she told me about it. Who needs to have a fucking party to buy candles? But she told me that it was more an excuse to get together and drink; buying candles was just the side entertainment. I had just shrugged. I would never fully understand women. I placed this candle party thing into the same 'female mystery category' as going to the bathroom in groups and left it at that.

"I'm back," Emmett said as he walked through the front door holding two twelve-packs of beer.

I stood up and grabbed one from him and brought it into the kitchen. He followed behind me and placed the other one on the counter.

"Did either of you order the pizza yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jasper did like a half hour ago. It should be here any minute."

"Cool," he replied as he ripped open the case of beer, removing one for himself and throwing one to me.

A few of the guys filed into the kitchen to grab a drink while I made my way out into the living room towards the round card table we had set up to play on. I helped Jasper unfold the green felt cover before grabbing the metal case that held the cards and poker chips.

Once everything was set up, we all took our seats and Emmett dealt the cards.

About an hour later, we were all deep into our game. I was on a roll, up about two hundred bucks. I had to keep an eye out for Jared, who was sitting next to me…he had the tendency to lean back, stretch, and let his eyes wander. I was on to him though.

"Yo! If you try to look at my cards one more time assmunch, I'm gonna punch you in the face," I said to him.

He smirked at me, blowing a puff of smoke from his cigar out. "I can't help it if my back hurts."

"Yeah…bullshit," said Eric, who was sitting on the other side of him. "You keep that shit up and I'm gonna show you what it really feels like to have back pain."

We all laughed and continued playing.

Somehow, as the evening wore on, the topic of conversation turned to sex.

_Men…playing poker…drinking and smoking…shocker!_

Dan, Jasper's friend from work, told us about a girl he had dated for a couple of weeks but it didn't work out. "I wish she had a better personality…but she was dumb as nails. We probably wouldn't have made it past the first date if she wasn't so good at giving head."

Mike started telling us all about some chick he met at a club the previous weekend.

"She was fucking hot," he gloated. "She was all over me on the dance floor, and when I took her home…man…she was an animal in bed."

"That's because she probably _was_ an animal," Eric said. "I told you to stop picking up chicks at Petco you freak."

I choked on my beer and Mike shot me dirty look.

"Oh yeah…well how is that piece of ass _you're_ dating? I _do_ happen to know what a great kisser Bella is." he said.

I immediately felt Emmett's hand grab my shoulder as I went to stand up, keeping me from lunging across the table to knock Mike out. He was trying to rile me up by throwing in my face the fact that he had kissed Bella at the firehouse Halloween party before she and I started to date…and if Emmett would just let go of me, I was about to fuck Mike up.

"Mike, it's one thing to talk about your weekend conquests; it's another to ask about the women who are girlfriends or wives," Emmett shot back at him, giving Mike a look telling him he better shut his mouth or else he wouldn't be responsible for my actions.

Mike rolled his eyes but smartly kept his mouth shut.

Jared spoke up to slightly change the subject. "I guess Sam and his girl got it on at the firehouse last night," he informed us.

Emmett laughed. "What makes you say that?"

"Well he was up awfully early this morning washing the truck," he snickered.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

All of a sudden all eyes were on me, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh come on Cullen, you know that everyone christens the fire truck at least once," Jared told me.

I looked over at Emmett and he was looking down at his cards with a huge grin on his face, shaking his head back and forth.

"What? You and Rose?" I asked.

He looked up at me innocently. "Why, Eddie, I have no idea what you are talking about."

With that, everyone broke out into laughter.

I had never really given it much thought before, but I guess it wasn't that farfetched an idea. It's not like I didn't know guys were having sex at work. Our girlfriends and wives were always coming by to hang out, and on occasion you would notice someone get up and walk out of the room, not returning for a while. But usually they would go out to their car or up to the bunk room when no one was there. I always felt that the truck was too public. Even late at night the alarm could sound at any minute, and before you knew it a bunch of guys would be charging out ready to take off.

Emmett must have noticed the contemplative look on my face as I thought about it.

"Yes, Edward, it usually _is_ late at night. Pretty much everyone knows if your girl is at the house, so they will stay upstairs. It's risky, yes, but that's what makes it so damn hot," he told me. "You just gotta keep your clothes on as much as you can in case of an alarm…a skirt on your girl works best…" he said, trailing off with a big smile on his face, looking as if he were recalling some really good memory.

"Alright…enough fucking talking," Jared said pounding the table. "I'm down three hundred bucks and if I don't make it back I'm screwed. Deal the fucking cards McCarty."

We continued to play, but I couldn't stop thinking about what we had just discussed. My mind wondered back to Bella's classroom…the closet in her classroom…the sex we _had _in the closet of her classroom. Hell…we had done it at her place of business…why not mine? I was seriously going to have to work on this. I didn't know how comfortable Bella would be if I brought the idea up to her, but picturing her bent over in front of me on my fire truck made my dick twitch. Thankfully, that problem went away quickly when I looked around the table at the fucking dudes sitting with me.

Thank God I was born a guy because if I was a chick and had to date one of these motherfuckers, I would seriously hang myself.

**oOOo**

The guys cleared out at about one in the morning, and Emmett, Jasper and I were just about finished cleaning up when the door to our apartment opened. Bella poked her head in, and when she saw me, a big smile spread across her face.

"Hi guys."

"Hey, Bella!" Jasper and Emmett chimed in at the same time.

"Hi, Beautiful," I said as she made her way across the room and into my waiting arms.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. "So did you have fun buying candles tonight?" I teased as I smiled against her lips.

She leaned back and rolled her eyes at me. "As a matter of fact I did," she stated.

She looked back over her shoulder at Emmett and Jasper. "I have a message for you two."

"Oh?" Emmett responded.

"Yes…Alice is waiting for you down at our place," she said, looking at Jasper, "and Rosalie said you have twenty minutes to get over to her place before she goes to sleep," she directed towards Emmett.

Emmett dropped the trash bag he had been holding, grabbed his keys, and flew out the door.

"Later," he called from the hallway.

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "I'll take care of this," he told us as he picked up the discarded trash bag. "Good night, guys," he said as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight," Bella and I shouted to him at the same time.

Bella looked back up at me, wrapping her arms tighter around my waist. "So did you boys have fun playing cards?"

"Yup," I said as I bent down, putting my hands on her ass and picking her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist and squealed at my sudden movement.

I turned and started walking us down the hallway towards my bedroom.

"Did you win?" she half moaned as I started kissing her neck.

"Uh-huh," I answered as my tongue slid down her collar bone.

"Well, I guess this was your lucky night," she said as I pushed open my bedroom door with my foot.

"I guess it was," I told her. "But guess what baby?"

"What?"

"The night's not over yet," I said, kicking the door shut behind us.

**oOOo**

A week later I found myself at work. It was Friday and we were so busy. The second I arrived at work I had to hop on the truck to head out to a call. Once we got back there were several more calls, so we were constantly in and out all day.

We finally arrived back after a particularly large house fire, and I was exhausted. It was about eleven-thirty at night, and I hadn't eaten anything all day. I walked into the TV room and dropped to the couch. No sooner had I sat down that I heard my phone ring. I reached into my pocket and saw Bella's name across the screen. I smiled before flipping the phone open to answer.

"Hey, Baby," I said.

"Hey, Edward…you sound exhausted."

"I am. It's been non-stop today."

"Oh…then you should just go to sleep. Get some rest while you can in case you guys get another call tonight," she told me.

"I would if I could, but I haven't eaten anything today and I'm starving. I'm just trying to find the energy to get up and make something since we are all sort of on our own for dinner tonight; most of the guys are already upstairs asleep."

"Well…I have an idea," she told me. "I made a big tray of baked ziti when I got home from work. I was going to freeze it and bring it to the firehouse for you guys one day next week…but if you are up for a little company I can bring it over now. If anyone else wants some there is more than enough."

I leaned back, resting my head on the arm of the couch as I stretched my legs out, a smile spread across my face knowing I had the greatest girl in the world.

"Are you sure, Beautiful? It's kind of late."

"Edward, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. Why don't you take a little nap while I get everything together, and I'll be over in a little while?"

"Okay, Baby, but do me a favor."

"Anything," she said.

"Grab my spare car keys out of Alice's room and drive my car here. I know it's a short walk, but I don't want you walking around by yourself at this time of night."

"Okay…but nap, Edward. I'll wake you when I get there."

We hung up the phone, and I told a couple of the guys who were around that Bella was bringing over some food before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I awoke to the feeling of lips being pressed to mine. I smiled while my eyes were still closed and reached out, wrapping my arms around a familiar, petite body. I pulled her to me, burying my face in her hair and breathing in deeply the beautiful scent that was my girl.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I hoped Bella didn't have to leave to go to work any time soon. It had definitely been a couple of days since we'd had sex, and I could tell I was sporting morning wood. I ground into her slightly as I squeezed her tighter.

I heard her laugh. "Edward! You have to stop…everyone is gonna see."

_Huh? What? Who is everyone and why would they be in my bedroom watching me trying to have sex with my girl?_

My eyes snapped open to see Bella lying next to me, but we were not in either of our bedrooms. We were on a couch…_fuck_…we were at the firehouse. I slapped my hand over my face and groaned.

"Oh man…I was disoriented. I thought we were home," I told her.

She reached up and gently removed my hand from my face. "I wish we were home too," she told me before I saw her lift her head up slightly to look around the room to see if anyone was there.

When she saw that the coast was clear she reached down in between us and let her hand run over the bulge in my pants. "I _really_ wish we were alone," she whispered.

I moaned at the feeling of her little hand on me and started to move my hips so I was grinding into her. She allowed me to take her bottom lip between my teeth and then kiss her. When we heard talking coming from the other room, she immediately sat up, looking all flustered.

"Edward, we better cool it," she said as she stood. "The guys are in the kitchen waiting for the ziti to warm up in the oven. I left them in there to come and wake you up."

"Okay, okay…go on in ahead of me. I need…um…a minute," I said as I looked down at my lap and sat up on the couch.

Her eyes must have followed my gaze because she let out a laugh when she was visibly confirmed by the sight of the bulge in my pants.

My eyes snapped up to meet hers, and I jokingly gave her a dirty look for laughing at my "pain."

She quickly stopped laughing and leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll make it up to you later," she whispered in my ear, before she turned and headed out of the room.

I rested my head in my hands, taking a few cleansing breaths, desperately trying to not think about how hot Bella looked in her tight jeans. Even in a long sleeved T-shirt, jeans and sneakers she was the hottest thing I had ever seen. It had been a few days since we last had sex and now that I had just napped and felt rested, all I wanted to do was go home and ravish her…but unfortunately I had to stay at work.

Just then a thought popped into my head. I started remembering back to the conversation the guys and I had last week at the poker game.

_Could I? Would she?_ _Hmmm…I wonder…_

"Edward, the food's ready," Bella said as she poked her head through the doorway.

I looked over at her before standing up and walking towards her. I must have had a little smirk on my face because when I reached her she looked at me like she knew I was up to something.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing," I responded as I passed her, slapping her ass as I did.

She followed me into the kitchen, giving me a questioning look, but I just winked at her as I piled some ziti onto my plate and sat down at the table with the rest of the guys who had stayed awake to eat.

Bella joined us, sitting in the seat directly across from me. She didn't have a plate because I assumed she had probably eaten earlier, but she sat with us anyway.

I stretched my legs out in front of me, hooking each foot around the front legs of her chair. I pulled back, dragging the chair, and her, closer into the table. None of the other guys realized it was me who did it; they just thought she pushed her own chair in. She looked a bit shocked but didn't say anything.

She kept a straight face when I started to play footsy with her under the table…only widening her eyes slightly at me.

When I would take a bite of my food, I would keep my eyes locked on hers as I slowly dragged the fork out from between my lips. I even made quite the little show for her when I licked my fork slowly.

I could tell I was working her up because she started squirming in her seat, looking away from me and kicking me under the table as discreetly as possible. If I wasn't so turned on at the prospect of what I was going to try to get her to do with me, I would have busted out laughing at the way I was making her nuts at the moment. She was trying her best to shoot me her _'cut your shit, Edward,'_ glare, but she was also chewing on that bottom lip of hers. I knew my girl well enough to know that she usually did that when she was feeling hot and heavy. She was equal parts annoyed by me as she was turned on.

After I put my last forkful of ziti in my mouth, I pushed my plate to the side and leaned on my arms on the table cupping my face in my hands while I stared intensely at her, running my tongue slowly over my lips. She squirmed one last time in her seat before she abruptly pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She shot me a frustrated look before she started cleaning up.

The guys offered to help her clean, but she shooed them away, telling them that they must be exhausted and she would handle it. Too tired to argue with her, they made their way out of the kitchen.

Bella was at the sink washing the dishes as I wiped down the table. Jared was the last to leave, and right before he walked out he gave me a knowing look and a sly smile. He mouthed to me that he would make sure no one came downstairs before he turned and walked out of the room.

Just as Bella shut the water off in the sink, I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

She looked over at me and noticed we were alone.

"Would you mind telling me what _that_ was about?" she asked.

"What was _what_ about?" I responded, playing dumb.

She turned in my arms and leaned back against the sink so she could look up at me. I placed my hands on the edge of the sink on either side of her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Edward. You were playing footsy with me under the table and were licking your lips like I was your dinner rather than the food on your plate."

I couldn't help but laugh. Thankfully, she wasn't really _that_ annoyed with my shenanigans in front of everyone, because she started to laugh too.

I lifted my right hand and moved her hair over her shoulder so her neck was exposed to me. I leaned in and started to kiss the skin right under her ear.

"I can't help it," I said against her skin, "I miss you. It's been a few days since we…well, you know."

I continued to kiss down her neck, nudging her head over to the side so I could get better access.

Her arms slid around my waist, locking behind my back, and she moaned slightly.

"Edward, I miss you too. You have off tomorrow, though…we can spend the whole day and night together," she said as her hands slid up my back.

I stopped kissing her neck long enough to look at her in the eyes. "That definitely sounds like a great idea, but…I had more immediate plans on my mind."

She wrinkled her forehead at me in confusion. "Are you off for the rest of the night? I thought you were working an overnight?" she asked.

"I am," I told her. I smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips before grabbing her hand. "Come on…follow me."

I pulled Bella behind me as I made my way out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into the front of the house where the trucks were.

"I've never given you a proper tour of the truck," I told her as I led her around the back of it.

I pointed out a few things to her before bringing her around the side and opening the door to the cabin that was located behind the one where the driver sat. I stepped up into it and turned around, offering my hand to her. She reached up and took it, and I pulled her in with me.

"Yeah…I seem to remember bringing a bunch of kids here for a tour once, but we were turned away by an extremely arrogant, yet hot, firefighter," she teased.

I sat on one of the seats and pulled her down into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Well, that was only because in the very first moment that firefighter laid eyes on you, he knew that the type of tour he wanted to give you on the fire truck was _not_ appropriate for a class full of children. He needed you to come back alone," I said as I leaned in and resumed kissing her neck from when we had been in the kitchen.

She hummed in satisfaction as I traded off between kisses, licks and blowing softly on her skin.

I finally lifted my face away from her skin and looked up at her. Her closed eyes opened slowly as she met my gaze. I slid my hand up into her hair and gently pushed her head down so I could kiss her. We started to kiss slowly at first, but it quickly got heated. My hand traveled down from her head, along her back, and rested on her ass. My other hand, that had been settled on the top of her thigh, slid up to the top of her jeans before it slipped under the hem of her shirt.

As soon as I reached her breast she jumped, startled.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked as she pulled out of our kiss.

"Baby, I want you," I responded.

She looked at me for a moment before her eyes widened at the realization of what I was insinuating.

"Edward! We are in the middle of the firehouse. Someone could walk out here at any moment."

"Bella, everyone is sleeping. Trust me, I wouldn't put you in a situation where there was a chance someone could come strolling out here while we were…um…being intimate," I tried to ensure her.

"Okay, so everyone is sleeping," she said, "but what if there is a fire alarm? No doubt they will all be down here in a matter of minutes."

"Well…then in that case I will teach you the fine art of how to get dressed in a matter of seconds. It _is_ part of the job," I said jokingly.

She cocked her head to the side and frowned, clearly not amused.

"Oh…come on, Beautiful. Remember how hot it was that day at school, in your closet," I reminded her. "I just want to have an experience with you like that here."

With my hand still conveniently under her shirt, I started rubbing little circles on her ribs right below her bra.

She started chewing on her bottom lip and looked around, probably to make sure there _really_ wasn't anyone around, before her gaze fell back onto me.

Before she could say anything, I reached up with my free hand and pulled her lip free from her teeth. I then slid my hand across her cheek and back up into her hair at the back of her head, gently pulling her down closer to me before I kissed her again. When she didn't resist I knew I had successfully convinced her.

She turned in my lap slightly and laced her arms around my neck as we deepened our kiss. My hand that was under her shirt gently pushed her bra up, cupping her breast with my hand. As I squeezed and pinched her tit, she moaned into my mouth and started grinding into my lap.

I slipped my hand out of her shirt and put both hands on either side of her hips. I lifted her slightly so she could turn completely, straddling my lap while I leaned back into the seat.

"I so wish I could take your shirt off," I told her as I attacked her mouth.

"I know," she moaned back.

As much as I wanted to get her completely naked, even I wasn't going to take that chance. I knew the guys would be respectful and not come down here, but if there _was_ an alarm I didn't want any of those fuckers getting a look at my girl's naked body. That was something only I was allowed to see. I would just have to instate naked day tomorrow, not allowing her to wear anything around the apartment all day.

_Note to self: Tell Alice to take a hike tomorrow and stay upstairs with Jasper._

I grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to me, as she ground her hips into my now straining hard-on. Her hands ran up my neck and into my hair at the nape. She tugged on it, pulling my head back, before bringing her lips to my neck. She kissed her way up to my ear and then bit my ear lobe.

"Did I ever tell you how much it turns me on when I see you here, dressed in your work clothes, totally in your element?" she whispered into my ear.

I pulled my head back slightly to look at her, both our eyes hooded from lust. "Really?" I asked as a sly, cocky grin spread on my lips.

She bit her lower lip again and nodded her head. "Remember that night you had me wear my pencil skirt, tight button down shirt, heels and glasses…so you could have your 'teacher' fantasy?" she asked.

I smiled widely at the memory. "Uh-huh," I answered, licking my lips hungrily.

"Well," she said shyly, looking down to avoid my eyes, "the only thing hotter than what we are doing now would be for you to dress up in your full get up…you know, what you wear when you go out to a fire? And…well…you could 'rescue me.' And in order to thank the big, brave fireman who saved my life, you would let me show you my…gratitude."

Her head was still tilted down, but she slowly looked up at me through her lashes, gauging my reaction. I could see the slight blush on her cheeks from being embarrassed about sharing a fantasy of hers with me. She was totally cool with acting out my teacher fantasy for me, but I knew it took a lot for her to open up and tell me something she wanted to try…and fuck…it turned me on!

"Bella…don't make any plans tomorrow," I told her before I crashed my lips to hers once again. I made a mental note to bring home my full uniform tomorrow.

This time we were really on fire, clawing at each other like caged animals. I put my hands under her ass and stood. I was too tall to stand up completely without banging my head on the roof, so as I held her while slightly bent over, I took a few steps and placed her down on the seat across from us.

Immediately, I dropped to my knees in front of her and grabbed her face, pulling her towards me and kissed her again. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in, tangling it with hers. My hands slid down from her face and over her body until I reached the bottom of her shirt again. I pulled it up just far enough that her breasts were exposed without taking the shirt completely off. Her bra was still pushed up from before and this time I wanted them…in my mouth. I leaned in, taking her nipple in between my lips. I circled around it with my tongue as my hand massaged the other one. Her back arched as her hands gripped the seat underneath her.

I kissed across her chest so that I could give equal attention to her other breast. I grazed her nipple between my teeth, biting ever so slightly. The little sounds escaping her mouth were making it so hard to concentrate because they were turning me on so much that my dick was straining against my pants.

I started kissing my way down her ribs, over her belly, until I reached the top of her jeans. My fingers made quick work of the button on her pants, and right before I made another move, I looked up at her, watching her chest heave up and down, before I pulled the zipper down slowly.

She lifted her hips as I pulled her jeans and panties down. I pulled them down as far as I could without taking them off, so she would still have the ability to spread her legs for me.

"Skirt…," she panted out, "next time we do this…I'll wear a skirt."

_Next time! I'm definitely in love with this woman!_

I smiled at her and winked before I pulled her hips forward slightly and bent down to meet her beautiful pussy up close and personal.

I leaned in and kissed her sensitive skin before I dragged my tongue from bottom to top at an excruciatingly slow pace. When I looked up at her, it appeared that her eyes had rolled back into her head, and I smiled in satisfaction as I repeated the movement again.

I kept the movement slow and torturous until her breathing started to pick up and her hands, that had found their way into my hair, started to pull harder. Her skin was becoming flush and her thighs were clamping hard around my head.

"Faster, Edward…please!" she cried out, twisting my hair tightly in her fingers.

My tongue honed in on the spot where I knew she was craving it the most. I flicked and sucked on her, causing her to almost jump off the seat.

"That's it, Baby…right there!" she exclaimed.

I loved when she told me what she wanted. It made me even more turned on than I already was…if that was even possible.

I reached up and inserted two fingers inside her, curling them upward so I would hit that spot that drove her crazy. I continued licking outside as I pumped my fingers in and out. After several more minutes, I felt her body tense up and then still.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" she chanted, trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. "That was so fucking amazing, Edward!"

She threw her arm over her eyes, trying to bring her heart rate back to normal. I leaned back on my knees, resting my hands on my thighs as I looked at my beautiful girl. She was still spread open, and her breasts were still on display for me to ogle. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. And seeing her like this, in my fire truck, was seriously my fantasy come true.

But seriously…with or without the fire truck…_she_ was my fantasy come true.

Just as I was about to refocus my attention back on her, because I wasn't done with her…not by far, I felt her small hands on my chest as she pushed me back. I fell backwards, landing on the seat behind me.

Shocked at her sexy aggressiveness, I looked up at Bella, who was now standing, looking down at me. Before I could say another word, she dropped to her knees in front of me. She ran her hands slowly up the top of my thighs, grazing lightly over my dick, and up to the button of my pants.

She looked up at me and slowly licked her lips. "Your turn," she said.

**oOOo**

***BPOV***

Coming down from one of the hottest orgasms I had ever received, I decided right then and there I was going to make sure we lived out Edward's fire truck fantasy to the fullest extent. Let's face it, as shy as I could get when I was put on the spot with expressing my thoughts and feelings in the romance department, who the hell wouldn't want to try having sex in a place where you run the risk of getting caught?

_Especially if you are currently in the very roomy back seat of a big, red fire truck… and your ridiculously hot fire fighter boyfriend just licked and sucked the spots where you ached the most for him as though he were enjoying his favorite ice cream treat._

As far as I knew, I was the only woman here tonight. No other girlfriends or wives were anywhere to be seen, at least. Hey, I'm just saying…after all, Edward and I were occupying one of the trucks, who's to say that someone else wasn't trying to convince their woman to give it up on the Fire Chief's desk at this very moment?

Plus, the way Edward tried to calm my nerves about no one coming downstairs while we were in here showed me that he truly respected me and my reputation with the guys in the house. That, coupled with the fact that I knew he didn't want to strip me naked for fear that anyone would see me in case there was an alarm, made me want to take my clothes off for him even more.

It made no sense whatsoever, but the more I thought about the risk of getting caught and Edward having to protect and shield my body from any accidental onlookers, the bolder I became wanting nothing more than to literally rip the clothes from my body like some heated, aggressive strip tease so I could shock the shit out of my gorgeous boyfriend who was currently panting, waiting for me to make my next move.

He was so hard; he was no doubt dying for a release. The moment I placed my hand over his rather large bulge, Edward hissed and instinctively, his hips rose, seeking my hand's grasp again.

Placing my hands on Edward's knees, I slowly rose to my feet, bending my head slightly so I wouldn't bump my head. My mind was reeling with what I was about to do next. Edward cocked his head to the side, giving me a questioning stare. My teeth caught my lower lip as I bit down in anticipation.

I slipped off my shoes with my feet and brushed them aside. While gazing seductively into those glinting green eyes, I removed my jeans and panties, which were already scrunched by my ankles anyway, so it wouldn't be much of a difference anyway if they were gone. With my shirt bunched up and my breasts spilled over the top of my bra, I was essentially naked, so I shed my white t-shirt. It was when I started to unclasp my bra that Edward found his voice again.

"Bella," he started, sitting up and darting his eyes about and searching out the window making sure there was nobody around, "what are you doing?"

I let out a laugh. He was so freaking cute, looking all worried, when just minutes ago he was trying to get me to strip out of my clothes so he could have his way with me.

"Uh, exactly what it looks like I'm doing." I smiled while sliding my bra down my arms. I held the garment in my hand, extending my arm as I unceremoniously dropped it by my feet.

Edward's eyes were wide, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he took in my bare form. Usually, I would tense a tiny bit and blush in slight embarrassment at his blatant ogling of my body, but not this time. Somehow, the euphoria that coursed through my veins from my earlier orgasm had emboldened me to not worry about the prospect of someone catching us or the alarm going off. Instead, the idea of what we were doing and where it was taking place had just made it infinitely hotter in my eyes. My clit throbbed in response.

"B-but what about what you said before?" he stammered, trying to look at my face but failing miserably since it seemed as though his sights were set on my tits.

I crept down to my position from before and nested my body between his legs. Edward was still sitting forward, so our faces were breaths apart from one another. Pushing forward, I brushed my lips along his, applying very little pressure.

"I changed my mind," I whispered against his lips.

"Oh really?" he asked, his voice beginning to deepen, changing from shock to aroused.

"Mmm hmm," I nodded, rubbing my hands along the inside of this thighs. "I want to please you, make you come like I just did right here…right now." I pressed my lips to his, allowing my tongue to gently swipe his bottom lip.

That woke Edward from his little trance as he opened his mouth, his tongue eagerly inviting mine in to play. Gripping the belt loops of his work pants, I pulled myself closer to him, pressing my naked chest against his clothed one. That would have to be rectified shortly. Edward's hands raked through my hair as he moaned from our deepened kiss. The sound went straight to the pleasure points of my body, hardening my nipples and awakening my nether regions further.

Suddenly, Edward broke away, panting and leaving me wanting more. "As much as I want this right now, I really don't want any of those horn dogs up there seeing any inch of your hot nakedness," he stated with a twinge of jealousy to his voice, pointing in the direction of where the stairs were. "I already got to fool around with you a little in my truck, which has been awesome, by the way. So, maybe we shouldn't do anything further."

Instantly, I felt disappointed. I wanted this, damn it, and he was going to give it to me! "Edward, babe, listen. I- I want to do this with you… for you. I know that if we hear any suspicious noises you would cover my body with yours in a flash," I explained, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. "I trust that you would protect me and shield me from any of those…_horn dogs_…wrapping your strong arms against me, pinning my body to the seat or the floor if need be." I gave him another kiss, taking a little more time and sucking on his upper lip.

Backing up slightly, I looked up at him submissively through my eye lashes and batted them for good measure. I could see my boyfriend's resolve crumbling with each bat I fluttered towards him. I began to take off his work boots as I let him make his decision, even though I was only going to take one answer from him.

I rose on my knees and leaned towards his face, dragging my hands along the length of his pant covered legs until I reached the button of his pants. I unfastened it and slowly brought the zipper down. Instead of diving in and grabbing his goods right away, I wanted Edward to get even more worked up than he already was getting.

Slipping a few fingers inside the waistband of his boxer shorts, I slowly ghosted them from side to side, tickling his lower abdomen, his muscles rippling and trembling as he tried to resist my touch. With each trip my fingers took, I would start back up again, only I would dip my hand down further. It didn't take long to reach what I was searching for as my fingers bumped against a granite–like blockade that was the head of his dick.

Edward gasped as his hips involuntarily moved, bringing his ass off the seat. Placing my other hand on his muscular chest, I gently guided him so he could rest his back along the seat and get comfortable. Once his eyes stopped rolling behind his head, he met my lustful gaze with an equally aroused one…along with a scorching smirk that made me want to forego the foreplay altogether and get to the main event. He was fixing to go, and I couldn't have been more excited and eager to bring him the same pleasure he brought me.

"Pretty please? I promise I'll make you feel really good, Babe," I whispered seductively as my pointer finger circled the head of his erection.

"God, Bella. You are so incredibly hot right now, you have no fucking idea what that is doing to me," Edward moaned as he moved to help me remove the clothing from the lower half of his body.

There was Edward in all his half-naked glory, finally sitting relaxed against the back seat. His hard-on was standing at attention like a lighthouse waiting to guide me home. It was so long, so thick, so…shiny, soft, and beautiful. In the past, with other boyfriends, I didn't particularly enjoy giving a blow job as it was highly annoying any time my jaw would cramp up from my ministrations if the guy took too long to come.

With Edward, it was different. I had a burning desire to suck him dry as if my life depended on it. Perhaps it was because Edward knew how to turn me on with the blink of a green eye; maybe it was because I knew that Edward loved getting a blow job just as much as a kid loved eating ice cream; maybe it was because I was finally in a relationship where both partners cared for each other the same way, and I wanted to show him how much I cared, no matter how long it took.

Taking him in my hand, I began to stroke his erection. "Oh, I think I do," I purred as I closed the gap and took him fully into my mouth.

"Shit, Baby," Edward moaned lustfully. "Your mouth feels so fucking good."

I loved Edward's potty mouth and the fact that he liked to talk dirty during our intimate moments was the added bonus. Heat and desire coursed through me, making my heart beat rapidly while I grew wetter than I already was.

Moaning, knowing the vibrations would drive him crazy, I closed my eyes and swirled my tongue around, sucking hard on his length like I would on a hard candy as I made my way up his shaft. This sent Edward into a frenzy as his fingers weaved through my hair, fisting it gently as he began to push his hips forward in time with my movements. There was nothing derogatory or disrespectful about the way he prompted my head to move at the pace he desired. To me, that was just like someone telling you how they wanted it done or where they wanted your touch. Instead, he was showing me…and I liked that a lot.

Apparently, so did my hot firefighter as his moans and groans filled he cabin. Such a damn turn-on.

When I reached the tip of his length, I opened my eyes, looking up and meeting Edward's lustful stare. His eyes were dark and hooded as he watched me watching him while I lazily stuck my tongue out and slowly dragged it along his slit so I could swipe some of that salty precum that had been seeping out since I placed him in my mouth.

"Bella…baby…fuck that was hot," he groaned in a throaty whisper.

His pleasure spurred me on even further as I picked up my pace and sucked harder. Edward fisted my hair even tighter, his desperate thrusts causing him to slide deeper against the back of my throat. The action made me gag ever so slightly, but thankfully my swallowing masked it, so he must not have noticed.

"Jesus…I love your mouth, Bella…ugh and that hot little tongue of yours," Edward panted as he began to move his hips in a slower rhythm. Closing my eyes, I moaned again at his words, I felt my desire begin to gush hurriedly from me.

Then suddenly, he stopped moving completely and tugged gently on my hair, causing me to move my head up. His length slipped from my mouth, ending with a tiny, wet _pop_ sound.

"Wait…stop," Edward breathed, releasing my hair and raking his hands over his face. His chest was heaving as though he'd just ran a marathon. I was dumbfounded, wondering what the hell just happened. Had I done something he didn't like? Oh god, did my teeth chafe against him or something? _Please don't let him think I wanted to bite him!_

I sat back, resting on my knees and wrapped my arms around the front of my body defensively. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" My voice was so tiny, I'm not so sure he heard me.

Edward gave me an incredulous stare as he dropped his hands to his sides. "What? No, not at all, Baby," he answered softly.

"Well, then why did you stop me? I-I thought you liked it when I…" I hugged myself even tighter.

Edward didn't even let me finish what I was going to say before he responded. "Aw, baby, of course I do," he smiled reaching out and unfolding my arms from my torso. "Come here," he whispered, pulling me onto his lap so that I was straddling his knees.

He took my wrists and guided them to wrap around his neck as he ghosted his fingertips along the length of my back repetitively in a soothing manner while I began to play with the hair along the nape of his neck. My skin prickled as his gestures were igniting my nerves, allowing me to feel the slightest of movements. Closing my eyes, I sighed. When I opened them up, I was met with Edward's dazzling smile. I gave him a small smile in return, still feeling embarrassed and confused as to why he stopped me.

"Bella, believe me when I say that I was loving the shit out of what you were doing to me…too much in fact," he explained softly.

"But I don't understand why you told me to stop then." I tried to keep my voice from sounding like one of my students when they complained I was giving them too much homework.

"Because I don't want to finish off in your mouth. I want to be inside you. I just need a minute, Baby, then I want to fuck you."

"Oh?" was all I could muster up all breathy sounding, as his hands were still working their magic along my back, except this time, he added rubbing my ass to the mix. It felt really good.

I knew he could sense that I was getting more and more turned on by the second as a lazy smirk spread across his face. He sat up, bringing his face closer to mine as he began kissing me. It didn't take long before light kisses morphed into breathless moans and groans and lots of licking and sucking.

I was amazed at my quick work of my fingers as I unbuttoned Edward's work shirt and tore it from his body at mock speed as we continued making out like horny teenagers alternating between crashing our lips against one another to fueling our lust ridden passion with slow, languorous kissing which included occasional nibbling on upper and lower lips. Edward also paid homage to my neck and the spots right below my ears, sucking softly in all the right places, causing me to moan and swivel my hips so I could sooth the ever growing ache between my legs. I needed friction and I needed it bad as I felt the wetness begin to leak out of me.

It was obvious that he could sense my need for him from the way I was rocking and grinding all over him. He groaned and grabbed my ass, pulling me closer to him right where we both wanted my aching core to be…against his smooth, steel erection. Instinctively, my body reacted in the most delicious way, my hips moving on their own accord causing me to rub up against Edward's length from root to tip. Edward shot out a bunch of garbled words that sounded a lot like a few expletives rolled into one as his green irises disappeared behind his head.

"Fuck, Baby," he whimpered, "you are so wet…I love the way your pussy is sliding against my dick."

"Mmm," was all I could answer at the moment as his dirty talking was making my clit pulse for him. My hips pushed forward more feverishly, my movements lifting me up on my knees as my breasts aligned with Edward's mouth.

With one hand roughly squeezing my ass, Edward glided his other hand up the side of my body so he could cup one of my breasts, the pad of this thumb circling my nipple then pressing down right on it, while capturing my other nipple with his mouth at the same time. The feeling shot right through my body, setting my nerves on fire as I wantonly moaned loudly.

"Oh, Edward…that feels so good. I want you so much." I arched my back, thrusting my chest further into his face while I clutched onto his broad shoulders.

My breathing became more uncontrollable as I tilted my head down, locking gazes with Edward. He smirked against my hardened peak as he deliberately stuck his tongue out so I could watch him slowly swirl around my rock hard nipple and then wrap his mouth around it and suck on it for dear life.

All coherent thoughts left my brain at that moment and my knees grew weak. As I lowered myself back down on Edward's lap, I came into contact with his more than eager hard-on. Its head was bobbing, poking at my entrance; I couldn't take the torture any longer and impaled myself on him.

Edward's hand immediately moved to my hips, gripping me so that his fingernails were lightly biting into me. I welcomed the pain as I began writhing up and down with Edward's hold controlling my movements.

He came up for air as he released my nipple from its hot, wet confines. "You feel fucking perfect, Bella. God, you look so sexy right now with your tits bouncing while you're riding my dick in my motherfucking fire truck," Edward panted huskily.

"I-I'm not gonna last long, Edward, if you keep talking to me like that," I panted, my nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as I thrust and swiveled my hips faster with such wanton abandon I thought for sure the truck was rocking.

"Yeah?" he breathed, leaning in to suck on the soft skin below my ear. It felt so good as he licked a trail of fire up to my earlobe, snaking his tongue out to swipe it before taking it between his teeth and gently biting down.

"Uh, huh." I could feel the sweat drape over my body like a slick coat as my chest slid against Edward's equally sweaty torso.

He let out a deep throaty chuckle. "Oh Bella, you really shouldn't have said that." An evil grin flashed across his features as he cupped my breasts in his hands pinching my nipples playfully.

I arched my back further in response, my hands losing their grip on his shoulders, seeking purchase behind me on his knees. I threw my head back in ecstasy as he thrust his hips up to meet my frantic ones.

"That's right, baby…feel me throb inside you. Fuck, you are so hot. I have the hottest girlfriend and no one will ever make you feel this way again except for me."

"No one, Edward. I swear!" I bit down on my lower lip to stop from screaming.

"Jesus, I'm so close, Baby. I want you to come with me," he panted, dragging his hand down between my breasts, lower to where we were connected so that he could circle and play with my clit.

My stomach was coiling with arousal, ready to burst open at any moment. My clit was throbbing furiously as I felt myself pulsing along his length, each beat pounding harder and faster, building up to the most intense ache I had ever experienced.

"Oh god…oh god…Edward! Yes, right there!" I moaned as my orgasm erupted like a violent volcano, my own lava flowing furiously.

Edward then had his own pleasurable explosion as he let out the sexiest grunts before spilling inside me, coiling his arms around my waist while resting his head against my heaving chest.

It took a few moments for us to catch our breath before we sat up and disentangled ourselves from one another, sitting side by side. As we were coming down from our orgasmic highs, we surveyed one another, our eyes roaming our sweaty, glowing features. At the same time, the cabin was filled with our giggles as we had the cheesiest smiles plastered on our faces.

"Edward, that was so freaking hot."

"Yeah, it certainly was," he responded, turning his body towards me, cupping my face between his hands. "My naughty, little vixen," he whispered, smirking and waggling his eyebrows.

I bit the side of my lip, shyly looking away. Yes, I was very naughty tonight, but I was still easily embarrassed. "You make me that way," I replied softly.

Edward kissed me gently before pulling away, advising we should get dressed and pass out together on one of the beds upstairs. We quickly found our clothing, dressed, and jumped out from the truck. We slipped up the stairs as quietly as possible and in no time, we were wrapped up in each other lying in Edward's bed.

Thankfully there never was an alarm. I didn't know what I would have done if we were caught by one of the guys, but damn, taking that risk had ended up being worth it. I had never had such sweaty, primal sex before…but all I knew was that I wanted it again. I smiled as I began my devious plot for tomorrow night. Something told me I was going to have a big fire that only one gorgeous firefighter was qualified to put out…or in this case, ignite even further.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: So? Thoughts? Click below and let us know.**

**Thanks again to ChiTwiGal & Swino16!**

**Love,  
Holly & Pauline  
aka NJNYTwiGals  
xoxo**


End file.
